Gold Eyes & Blood Lips
by Goddess of Death 09
Summary: This is my first time putting a story on the internet so be nice ok? And this some thing i made up


I wish I would die. Why you ask? Because I'm moving to place where it rains a lot and you don't see the sun that much. The house I live in now is ok but no sun to wake me up in the morning. I now go to a small academy called Imperial Academy. I know what you maybe are thinking but the little city that we moved to is a rich little city so that all the kids, teens go to the academy.

So everyone that goes there they know everyone is I'm ok with that. In one of my class there is this boy, he is cute but he doesn't talk that much but I wish he would talk to me I would like to get to know him. Oh I didn't tell you who I'm? Will my name is Aya Otomiya; I'm 16 years old and in the 11th. My life was boring before I move but now is … wow maybe you would understand a little more if I start from the beginning.

"Aya wake up now!" my mom Maya said "No go away" I said sleepily "But Aya today your first day at you new school" she said "No mom I don't like this place and the rain so I'm not going to school" I said to her "But Aya I know…" "No mom go away so I can go back to sleep!" I said cutting her off "Loki come and tell your daughter to get out of bed and go to school!" my mom yelled to my dad Loki. "Aya get out of bed now and get dress and go to school now!" Loki said

"Ok I'm up, happy?" I asked "Yes" they said at the same time. I hated when they do that because that means I lose. My mom and I look a little alike. We both had long black hair but my mom cut hers and I highlight my hair red and we both have green eyes. I'm tall like my dad. My dad Loki is a cop but before that he was a one of the CEO at rich designing place . Maya my mom she writes kids books. Me, I have two cars because I help make one of them from new and old car parts and I have a bike. "So what should I put on?" I asked myself. Ten minute later I have on pair of long black jeans on, a black top that say Green Day it's a rock band I like and some black boots, I'm Gothic.

I put all my earrings on but not my nose ring. I walk down my mom and dad was and say bye to them and got my keys and hop in my car and drove off to school. When I got there it was ok, I when to the office and tell them I'm new and they give me a list of my classes and a map so that I wouldn't get lost. The school day when by fast but then I got to lunch and it slow down. People at lunch was asking where I was from, why I moved here, was I Goth and other thing I don't remember. I was looking around and then I saw him he was tall, brown haired and had gold eyes, he was sexy.

One of the girls that were talking to me asked "Who are you looking at?" she had asked "Him" I said looking back at him. She saw who I was looking at "Oh that's Toya, he sexy I know but he doesn't talk a lot to people like that." She said in a pissed off tone. From what I get form her tone she had asked him out and he said no to her. I turn back to look at him and he was looking at me I look away and that girl Alice say "Toya looking at you" "So, stop looking at him if you're not going to go talk to him" I said with a bored tone "Ok" she giggled.

After lunch I was walking to my last class Biology II and there he was, when I came in he look up at me and I look away. I when to the teacher and tell him who I was, he give me book and say go sit by Toya I say ok. I sat near the end of the table so that I would not be next to him. Off the side of my eye I saw him looking at me. The class was going by slow and this why I a ways hated science because it was boring when it first start. When class was over class "Hello" someone said behind say to me, I turn and it was him

"Yo" I said back. Then at first he look like he mad but then it's gone and I was looking in to his sexy golden eyes "So how do you like it here?" he asked "It's ok but to long for me" I said "What do you mean?" he asked "Oh I have to go, maybe we will talk later." I say looking down at my phone. I walk a way not caring if he was mad, when got home no one was there so I went to my room and got on my lab top and send an e-mail to my friend Haine.

She is very sweet when you get to know her. My first week had gone fast. I met a girl named Ushio Amamiya; she real doesn't talk a lot but gets straight to the point. Next is Maora Ichinomiya she is real a he but he dress like a girl to keep all the girls a way from him but it doesn't work all the time but he cool to be around. Then there is Shizumasa Togu he real don't like being called his first name because it's was his father name, so I call him Togu he say that he like that but some of the girl call him Togo-kun or Togo-sama he hates that. And last is Maguri Tsujimiya, he's crazy as hell sometime, why you ask because he always look like he got hurt everyday but a ways fun to be around. The next day was fast but like on my first day the day slowed down when it was lunch time.

I had my MP3 player on so I wouldn't have to talk to someone today. Someone tap me on my arm and all I saw was Ushio looking at me. "Yes?" I asked her "Toya have been looking at you the whole time" she said "So wha…" I started to said but Maora cut me off "Go talk to him now!" "Why?" I asked "Because you need to be nice" he said "And if I don't go over there what are you going to do about?" I asked him like he was my dad "I'm going to take your MP3 player!" he said happily I looked at him like he was crazy "You wouldn't do it!" I said a little pissed "Oh I would and you know it" he said back darkly 'Asshole!' I thought to myself

"Ok I will go talk to him but don touch my MP3 ever!!" I said pissed off. Maora smiled and said "Ok!" "I hope you know you act like a little kid sometimes" I said "Yup I know that but so what go talk to him." He said as he was hopping up and down. I get up and walk over to where Toya was sitting "Hello Toya" I said as nice as I could "Hello Aya I would like to say sorry if I made you mad the first day we talk." He said like he was really sad

"I wasn't mad at you I was trying to get home before my mother or father got home" I said "Oh I thought that I did something wrong." He said with those sexy eyes of his "It's cool you didn't make me mad it was the other people that pissed me off because they kept asking random things." I said starting to get mad from thinking about it. Toya saw that and asked if he can ask me questions and I said yes. "Cool so where are you from?" he asked me

"I'm from Japan" I said in a sad tone, he notice "Why do you sound sad, if you're ok with me knowing?" he said wholeheartedly "I miss Japan a lot because I could drive now and I would flying down the highway right around this time in Japan." I said with a far off look "Oh I see it must be hard moving away from your home" He said with a hint of sadness "Nope" I said broadly "What?!" he said looking confused "I move three time before too" I said like he should know that. "So where some other place you lived at before coming to The U.S.?" he asked like a little kid hearing a great story. "Well I lived in Paris, Australia, and Alaska." I said, as I was thinking of all the places I lived at.


End file.
